1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of reducing power consumption in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many electronic devices support a power-down mode in order to reduce power consumption. For example, when an electronic device enters a power-down mode after a predetermined condition is satisfied, operations of a central processing unit (CPU) and peripheral circuits in the electronic device may be stopped.
In order return to a normal mode from the power-down mode, it is necessary for a user to apply an interrupt signal or a reset signal.
As electronic devices have become more integrated, the CPU and peripheral circuits have scaled down. Accordingly, highly integrated circuits employ regulators to lower a high power supply voltage to a low operation voltage.
However, the regulator supplies operational voltage to the CPU and the peripheral circuits during the power-down mode, thereby consuming power.